Hillbilly Man
by thatGIRL132
Summary: Beer, short shorts, and one of the best songs ever. Rated M.


**YAY, a new oneshot! **

**I'm dedicating this one to my friend Corie Peterson, today's her birthday! So Happy Birthday! xD**

**Enjoy you guys!**

2D hated being bored as much as Murdoc hated being sober. The blue haired man was watching 28 Days Later for the third time in a row. For the first time ever 2D was growing tired of his beloved zombies. He was tired of being alone. Murdoc was off somewhere getting drunk most likely. Noodle must be out and about, she was rarely ever in the small house they all shared. Not that 2D blamed her, they lived the worst house on Wobble St. Maybe he could go bother Russell? Nah, 2D was to lazy to go outside and climb to the roof.

He sighed and got up from his cozy spot on the couch. His arms starched up over his head, and he arched his back. A moan of pleaser eased from his mouth. He quickly striated his back and covered his mouth with his hands. He hoped nobody heard him, that would be awkward. 2D moved to the kitchen, not even bothering to pause the movie. The tile floor was cold under his bare feet. The refrigerator came into sight and he made his way over. The door opened and a blast of cold air hit his bare legs. Murdoc called his gay and laughed at his for wearing shorts. 2D saw nothing wrong with the green shorts that stopped on his upper thigh, he just thought they were comfortable shorts. He bent over and retrieved an ice cold beer from its resting place. The can gave a loud clicking sound when he opened it. He chugged it down so fast that Murdoc would be proud. As he was finishing off the last of the drink, it spilt on to his shirt. He could feel the cold liquid leaking on to his skin.

"Shit." he cursed to himself. He began to peel the black shirt from his chest. The tossed it to a random corner of the room, Noodle would get it later. Now the only thing that 2D had on was his super short shorts. He didn't really care, everybody in the house had seen him shirtless before. His toes sunk into the carpet as he walked back to the comfort of the couch. He stopped when he saw Murdoc sitting in his place.

"Hey! That's my spot Muds."

"So?" fine have it his way. 2D planted his butt onto Murdoc. If Muds didn't want to give 2D his back his seat, then 2D would take it back himself.

"What the fuck, get off!" Murdoc pushed 2D until the smaller man finally fell to the floor. 2D could feel his shorts ride up, his cheeks were exposed to the air. He squeaked and quickly pulled them back down.

"Faggot." Murdoc said under his breath, but he was thinking 'damn, nice ass.' he quickly pushed the thought away. 2D's cheeks burned red as he got up from the soft carpet. He saw that is was useless to even try and get his seat back again, so he took a seat next to the bassist.

"Err, 2D why are you shirtless?" Murdoc asked with a hint of curiosity in his gruff voice.

"Oh, I spilt beer on my shirt so I had to take it off…" 2D's cheeks got brighter when he realized that he was only in his short shorts.

"I'll go change now…" he tried to get up but Murdoc pulled him down.

"You want to go to my room?" the blunt question flew from Murdoc's mouth before he could stop it. 2 D wasn't sure if it was some kind of trick or not, so he just kept his mouth shut and stared at the bassist.

"I have beers." he said. That was enough for 2D to be convinced. He followed Murdoc to the small bedroom. 2D took a seat on Murdoc's full sized bed. The raven haired man made his way to the mini fridge that lived in the corner of his room. He pulled out two beers, and handed one to 2D. Soon Murdoc and 2D had finished off all the beers from the mini fridge. They burst in and out of uncontrollable fits of laughter as the alcohol took its affect on them.

"You… you know wot we need?" 2D stuttered.

"Wot mate?"

"Music!" 2D was excited that he had come up with such a good idea.

"Yesss! Music! You're so brilliant 2D!" Murdoc shouted. 2D laughed and moved from his place on Murdoc's mattress to the radio that was on Murdoc's dresser. He pushed the 'on' button, and turned to a random station. He stopped when he heard the beginning of a very familiar song. Hillbilly Man blared from the speakers. A grin was spread on 2D's face. The song had just begun and he was already losing himself in the lyrics.

"Drive away

As in lonesome south

Like a real straight shooter

Three lanes full…"

The words came easy to him, even in his impaired mind. He began to sway to the soothing notes that the guitar sang out. Murdoc stared at the man dancing around his room. Why was he attracted to it so much?

"Drive away

As in lonesome south

Like a real straight shooter

Three lanes full"

Suddenly the song was no longer sweet and slow. No, now it had a sexy ass beat. 2D hips had no hesitation in changing pace. He was thrusting into the air, like he forgot that Murdoc was even there, he probably did. 2D was beginning to sweat, he made his way back to Murdoc and pulled the bassist close. His skinny legs were spread wide, and Murdoc rested perfectly between them. Murdoc's mouth was so close to 2D's cock, the bassist could feel himself tenting. 2D grabbed fistfuls of black hair and ground his hips onto Murdoc's chest. He moaned loudly. 2D's hips continued on their decent until they reached Murdoc's crouch.

"Fuck." the bassist whispered in 2D's ear. The singer smirked and ground down harder.

"Hillbilly, hillbilly, hillbilly man now." 2D sang out, he made his voice rough so that it matched the song. His tongue darted out and licked Murdoc's ear. Murdoc could have exploded his seed right then and there, but he held back.

"Got to ride in my heart

See 'em goin' down

Killed up by the ball front"

2D lifted his hips and Murdoc began to thrust so that their boners would meet.

"Ohhh! 2D." Murdoc moaned. 2D locked his hands around Murdoc's neck and pulled him in for a kiss that tasted like beer and sweat. Murdoc lifted 2D and placed laid him down on the bed. Murdoc's nose made its way to the tint in 2D's shorts. He nuzzled and bit at it. He pushed the tip into his mouth and sucked through the thin material. 2D moaned, and thrust upward. The shorts were yanked down so that 2D was completely in the buff. It was Murdoc's turn to strip. It was raining clothes, he undressed so fast.

"I'm waiting." 2D said and gave another thrust into the air. Murdoc placed one hand on each of 2D's thighs and spread them apart so that he had full access. The bassist's long tongue found 2D's thigh and made slow circles.

"Fuck!" Murdoc chuckled and moved his tongue north, until it was licking 2D's balls.

"Don't tease me Murdoc."

"I think I'm calling the shots here love." Murdoc replied but moved on to the tip anyway. His head bobbed up and down in rhythm to the still playing song. 2D sat up and his hand found Murdoc's member.

Murdoc sucked while 2D pumped. The could both feel that they were getting close to the end. 2D gave one last pump to Murdoc before the bassist came onto the singer's hand. Murdoc moaned around 2D cock sending chills running up his body. He could no longer hold it. He exploded in Murdoc's mouth with a loud whine. Murdoc swallowed with out complaint. They both breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"Hillbilly, hillbilly, hillbilly man now." 2D and Murdoc sang the last line of the song in unison.

**Humm, well there you go! I don't really know if I liked it as much as I thought I would. What did you guys think? I feel like it could have been better… **

**Anyways, thanks you all for reading! And either Baby Daddy or Sister I Never Had will be updated tomorrow! I don't know which one I'm going to feel like writing yet! **

**Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORIE! ;)**


End file.
